


Mystery

by todaydream



Series: Shikanaru Week [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, narushika - Freeform, shikamaru-centric, shikanaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todaydream/pseuds/todaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShikaNaru Week</p><p>Day 2:</p><p>Mystery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery

At the start of their school days there was a lot of things that Shikamaru didn’t know about Naruto, the one that bothered him the most was what is it about him that made the majority of adults hate him? Like yeah he’s a bit annoying, but that’s about it. Yet, the grown ups look at him like if he’s the scum of the earth, like a monster or a demon. Since the age of 8 he’s been observing Naruto, now he’s 13 and he can safely say that he knows many things about the blonde.

He knows that Naruto doesn’t have any friends, that is made obvious by the fact that he always sits on the swing by himself but it is the result of having almost all the adults hate him so it is important. Naruto’s favorite color isn’t the blinding orange of his jumpsuit, instead it is a soft orange similar to the sunset. He found this out when he saw Naruto sitting on top of the Hokage Monument gazing admiringly at the dusky sky. Naruto eats a lot of ramen because he can’t afford anything else, the clerks at the stores always charge him more then they should, something Shikamaru noticed when his mom sent him to the store to pick up some groceries. Shikamaru also noticed that Naruto’s grins are hardly ever real, only when directed towards the Hokage who drops him off at class from time to time and Iruka who has a soft spot for him. These

As he reflects on the information he has on Naruto, not just the ones stated above Shikamaru is after all a very observant boy, he realizes that none of these justify the actions of the villagers. Naruto is just a lonely boy who avoids the villagers as much as possible because he understands that when they see him they feel hurt and anger, besides his pranks which are not harmful towards anyone. These people, the people who Shikamaru is supposed to fight for and with now that hes a ninja are punishing a little boy, someone his age, for something that he isn’t aware of nor responsible for. It sickening and it makes Shikamaru want to reach out to Naruto and take him away from those awful glares. 

But he doesn’t.

Instead he observes.

Then another realization hits Shikamaru,  _ he’s a freaking stalker! _

He groans, and after that remarkable discovery he tries to stop. Unfortunately, old habits die hard. After a while he stops trying to stop, as long as nobody knew about his little staring problem then everything will be fine right? Wrong. He forgot about his father.

Yoshino, Shikamaru’s mother, send him and his father out of the house being effectively annoyed by their laziness. It’s a fruitless attempt to get them to do something, Shikamaru will just go to the park and lay on a hill while his father naps on a bench. If the Yamanakas are present then maybe energy will be used, otherwise it isn’t likely. On their way to the park they pass by the ramen stand, when Naruto’s voice is heard he looks at him. Apparently the ramen stand honors are also people who are given a genuine grin by Naruto. Shikamaru looks away and smiles a bit, it's nice that Naruto is gaining more people who he can truly smile at.

Shikaku notices his son’s change in attitude and what caused it, he smirks and pats Shikamaru on the head, “Didn’t know you had a little staring problem son.”

Shikamaru turns quickly and he blushes once he realizes what his father had just discovered. Shikaku laughs and winks at his son, “You don’t have to worry I won’t tell your mom about your first crush.” The young Nara’s face is unnaturally red, but he can’t bring himself to deny that statement.

Why?

Well that’s just another mystery he will have to solve.


End file.
